Why Would I Need Wings?
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Chapter 4! Snape is going to pay for being mean to neville longbottom, and lose his sanity because of it. Read and Review. Don't Piss off your gaurdian angel. ;)
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

Authors Note: I really hope you all enjoy this. Came from inspiration and some beautiful John Williams music. Takes place in between the Prisoner of Azkaban. So watch out for **_Spoilers!!!!!!!!_**

Lyda (She belongs to me) pronounced= Lie-dah

Why Would I need Wings?

A beautiful Sky spread over the earth like a blanket of diamond as the sun sank beneath the darkened hills. A star in the south shined unusually bright as if it was hurtling towards the earth. As the seconds passed it grew brighter and soon it was indeed making its way towards ground like a brilliant meteor. It hit the ground with an unusual soft thud, and out of the mist and kicked up dirt emerged two people. One was unmistakably a tall man who luminously glowed against the darkness and another a small women that glowed softly, but not in the same magnificence. The tall man grimaced and pointed towards a castle.

"Here's your next assignment Lyda, don't botch this one up." He said softly as he took out his parchment. Lyda frowned and sighed as the man unrolled the piece of silvery parchment.

"Who is it this time?" Lyda asked the question as if she had said it over 100 times before. The man smiled at Lyda and read out loud: Severus Snape

"Poor child, who would name their child that?" Lyda said with sympathy. The man shook his head and looked at her with a severe look on his face.

"Lyda, he is not a child he is 37 years old." The man said very nonchalantly at Lyda. Her face turned into a smile, but then the words hit her and it suddenly dawned on her.

" What! Wait a minute I have to take care of a grown man!!!" Lyda said almost angrily at the man. He looked extremely grave and he shook his head.

"Lyda, your mission here is to not only fulfill your duties, but he must be taught to be selfless...to some degree, he is important, destined for many great things to come."

The man said trying to persuade Lyda, who in turn snorted.

"They cannot shove this on me!" Lyda said looking at the man furiously, but he only shook his head and took several steps away from her.

"Yes they can," the man, said simply, "Well I must be going now Lyda, good luck!" And with that he ascended back into the heavens, leaving Lyda with a distressed look on her face.

"Severus Snape...happy joy." She whispered as she went off towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Most had fallen asleep in Hogwart, not even Mrs. Norris was prowling the darkness of the ancient halls. Deep within the school's corridors and chambers, laid one Severus Snape, religiously counting sheep trying to fall asleep. As the wooly sheep began to evaporate in his mind Severus began to loose consciousness into the realm of dreams, when he suddenly heard soft breathing emanating from above. He strained his hearing for better perception, but soon instead of just hearing breathing, he felt like someone was indeed looking at him, the more he fell out of sleep the presence of another person became stronger. Snape fully conscious now opened his eyes and received the biggest shock in his adult life. A pair of hazel eyes were staring down at him, he yelled and rolled off his bed, struggling to get a hold of his wand. Snape gripped his wand and illuminated the room. Across his bed he beheld a young women who appeared to be glowing, her auburn hair shook wildly as she snorted with laughter at the other side of the bed. Snape's lips turned into a thin line as he pointed his wand point-blank at her.

"Who the bloody' ell are you?!!!" He yelled angrily at her flipping his disheveled hair from his face. Lyda cleared her throat and tried her hardest to look at him.

"You scream like a girl...sorry 'bout that," she said trying to keep a straight face, "I'm Lyda and I suppose you can call me your guardian angel." She said smiling at him, _Gosh how I hate my job right now; poor guy thinks that I am actually happy to do this Oh well, might as well make the best of it, it looks like he needs someone to take care of him anyways, this place is strangely neat, but hmmm._ Lyda offered her hand, however, Snape looked like his head was going to explode into billions of pieces of confetti

"What are you doing here!!! Are you nutters!" Snape's statement only made Lyda explode into more laughter with her occasional snorting interrupting her glee. Snape's eyes narrowed into a murderous squint.

"What is so funny?" He said pounding a fist onto a small drawer near his bed. Lyda stopped smiled once more and cleared her throat.

"I really was sent here to protect you, or rather teach you a lesson." Lyda said seriously now, but Snape's face seemed to have turned a different color and he bellowed the single word: Out!

Lyda however only sighed and took a step forward towards him, "I really can't leave you even if I really wanted to, and it's my duty to protect."

"Duty my ARSE! If you were really an angel, wouldn't you have wings or something?" Snape said agitated and a little surprised for even asking such a question. Lyda gave him a confused look and shook her head.

"Wings? Why would I need wings? Silly human." Lyda said moving closer to him.

"Stay back! I cannot be having this conversation, I must have had to much too much to eat, and you are nothing but some strange illusion." He muttered as his wand still pointed directly at Lyda. Lyda simply sighed and straightened her tunic.

"Go ahead, go back to sleep, after all I am just a big part of your imagination right?" Lyda said rolling her eyes at him. Snape scowled and grabbed her arm.

"Hey that hurts!" She said trying to pry herself from his grip.

"Goodnight pumpkin juice with ham!" Snape said shoving the imaginary aberration out into his living quarters. He locked the door behind him and plopped back onto his bed. As he tried to go back to sleep he silently vowed never to consume too much again.

"Guardian Angel my arse." He said falling back to sleep.

* * *

Well, that is it for now; I would really really really love it if you left a review! Do you like Lyda? Is she all right? Is Snape OOC? Is this something you will enjoy reading? Please comments on this story would be appreciated. The review button is right there, even if it's an LOL or a Yuck I would really love reviews from you. Happy Reading!!!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Lyda, I do not own anything else Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I am only borrowing Snape and the others...so don't sue me!!

Authors Note: I love the response I got thank you all so much!!!!!!!! This is totally awesome! I can see where Snape is OOC, but then again wouldn't anyone be if they saw something claiming to be your guardian angel at what...12 am? But I'll try to keep him in character as best I can possibly around later chapters, were it isn't anytime during the morning...

Why Would I Need Wings?

Chapter 2

Next morning Snape arose from his bed, last night's occurrence nothing more than a forgotten dream produced by an upset stomach. He pushed his blankets aside and went over to open his door his eyebrow lifted up several centimeters as he realized it was locked. Carefully unlocking the door he stepped out into his living room, where his nostrils were instantly attacked and by a sugary scent and a loud and cheerful voice rang within his ears.

" Good morning! Severus...look! I made waffles!" Lyda said coming over to him with a plate filled with sugar and syrup covered waffles. Snape clenched his fists as what he dismissed as a dream had turned once again into a reality.

" Oh," Lyda said with comprehension, "I'm still an imaginary being...well get over it." Lyda said trying to force food into his mouth. Snape was seriously questioning his sanity as he walked away from the glowing aberration

" What?" She asked innocently, "You don't like waffles?" Snape glared at her, cleared his throat and spoke to her in a voice that was considerably a decibel lower.

" No I do not like waffles. In fact- " Lyda cut in.

" You're not insane I really am what I said I was." She said trying hard to convince the rather disgruntled Snape.

" Well thank you for your offer miss, but I do not need a guardian angel so if you will excuse me." Snape said holding her away at arms length and placed her outside immediately locking the door behind him. Lyda furiously began to pound on the door.

" You think I wanted this? I'm used to little kids! I wasn't expecting you! You must believe me!" Lyda said pounding harder on his door. Snape ignored her for about five minutes hoping that she would go away, but the pounding continued and it began to irritate him. He moaned slightly as he began to think of the horrible consequences of a student watching a woman pound on his door yelling strange things. Snape shook his head and opened the door.

" Are you trying to get everyone to see you?" Snape angrily pulled her in and sneered at her. She replied calmly after straightening her tunic and clearing her throat.

" They can't see me even if I wanted them to...I am your guardian angel...don't you get it?"

" You know what, you are right I am not insane you are!" Snape told her as she retorted,

" Well that's the cauldron calling the kettle black!" Snape threw her another murderous glare. She sighed and said, "That look might make your students wet themselves, but it takes a lot more to get me intimidated. Go get your working robes!" Lyda snapped at him. She was beginning to lose her patience for the unbelieving man. Snape looked surprised that anyone would have the nerve to snap at him.

" What gives you the right- " He started to yell at her, but she merely yawned and waved her hand. Snape's gray nightshirt turned into a mustard yellow dress with little frills on it and a nice embroidered bonnet was lace on his head. Snape's mouth flew open and a string of insults flew from his mouth.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk such language, do you kiss your mother with such a mouth?" Lyda said disappointed. Snape's lips tightened and he quickly went over grabbed a curtain ripped it from it place and threw it over Lyda's head, spun her around and shoved her out of his living quarters slamming the door. (So much for formal...sorry)

Lyda frowned and got up on her legs, tossing the curtain aside as a student walked by. The child became frightened at the sight of seeing fabric flat and fly to the ground. He ran of course for dear life. (Must have been a first year) Lyda snickered at the thought of frightening a child, but then sighed and waited for Snape to come out of the door.

* * *

Dawning his dark black robes once more, Snape stepped out of his door. He straightened himself up and began to walk down the corridors with his cloak billowing behind him. _She's gone_, He thought to himself dully making his way across the corridors giving passing students cold stares. As he was about to open the door he felt something grasp his shoulder. _I spoke too soon, _Lyda stood there beaming up at him.

"I thought you left?" Snape said pulling away from her.

"Gosh! The length it took you to dress, you're almost as bad as a girl. 'Sides I thought I would like to investigate my surroundings." Snape opened his mouth to reply, but was instantly silenced as he saw Hermione, Harry and Ron starring at him with eyes wide open. Snape regarded them with a raised eyebrow, which indicated they should stop gaping at him. They shuffled quickly into the Great Hall in obedient silence. As the door closed behind them Ron gave a look to her Harry.

"I think he finally snapped."

Outside the Great Hall Snape and Lyda continued their conversation.

"Well are you going in or not?" She said pushing the door wide opened, Snape just glared at her and went in.

"Stop following me." He said out of the corner of his mouth. Lyda however, continued to trail behind him as if nothing was said at all. Snape began to walk extremely fast towards the staff table, ignoring the stares he got from Harry, Ron and Hermione. He took his usual seat in between Professors McGonagall and Lupin.

"Morning Severus." Lupin stated calmly sipping at his tea. His eyes were slightly droopier this morning as he regarded Snape with a small feeble smile. Snape nodded curtly and looked down at his plate. Minerva nudged him in the arm.

"Severus what were all those noises I heard coming from your quarters?" She asked him with a small twinkle emanating from her eyes. Snape took a moment to think and then replied, "Boggart."

"I see, yes well... about tomorrows match?"

"Hufflepuff against Gryffindor?" Snape replied quickly. Minerva nodded and took out a small notepad. "Shall I put you up for Hufflepuff?" She said looking down at him through her spectacles.

"Of course put me down for ten galleons."

"Hmm...well then, enjoy your breakfast." Minerva concealed her notepad under her robes and resumed her breakfast. (I think all the money goes to school supplies...lets hope so.) Lyda stood behind her and shook her head.

"Betting? How Barbaric!" She said looking down at Snape, who in turn shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast. He picked up his fork and went to take a strip of bacon when Lyda's hand went over and slapped his wrist making Snape drop his fork, causing a piece of bacon to land on Lupin's sandy hair and several little chunks of fried eggs to splatter themselves on Minerva's glasses.

"Really Severus!!" Minerva said scruffily, taking her glasses off and wiping them with a napkin.

"My apologies." Snape said coldly as Lupin removed the bacon from his hair. He abruptly stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall with Lyda close behind. Outside from the hall Snape stopped out by an armored suit as Lyda came over hiding her amusement. He bared his teeth at her and said, "What did you think you were doing? ", Lyda's eyes widened in innocence and she calmly said,

"Why, I was saving your life. Bacon is totally unhealthy."

"Did you have to make me look like an asinine in front of my colleagues?" Snape said angrily at her.

"I don't know why you are so upset I was merely doing my job?" Lyda said again in that same innocence. Snape breathed in trying to maintain his temper, but it wasn't going to work out for long. Then Lyda shook her head,

"Well, maybe I won't act so irrationally if you treat me nicer and accept me." She said seriously this time. Snape put a hand up on his temple; it was way to early for him to start making any compromises.

"Just stay out of my way...what was your name again?" Snape said giving up it was apparent that she would not leave. Lyda looked a little hurt because he did not bother to remember her name but she put a big fat fake smile on her face and said, "Lyda, and I guess this will be a start of a wonderful friendship." _My butt, _she thought to herself.

"Bloody wonderful." Snape said going off to his classroom going to prepare the day's lesson with an empty stomach.

* * *

Well...after writing this on a notebook...I realized that this story would be able to serve as a prequel to another story that will be posted soon. (I hope) Please review and give me as much comments as possible. I am trying to keep Snape in better character. So if anyone has any pointers to how to do this please share. The review button is down there! Thank you so much and see you next post!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; Lyda is the only thing that belongs to me! Don't sue this is all just for fun.

**Must Read this important...**

Authors Note: This chapter contains many elements from Book Three of the Harry Potter series (Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban) please be aware that you may find some spoilers and direct quotes from the book, in this case pieces of the chapter The Boggart in the Wardrobe are used in this chapter with of course my own twists to it so please if you have not read book three or at least seen the movie avoid this story if you hate spoilers.

Enjoy.

Why Would I Need Wings?

Chapter 3

Snape sat angrily scribbling on the parchments, which contained the 'disgraceful' essays that his students had written. _Ah, Longbottom, don't even need to look at it, just by reading the first paragraph I can tell it is only worthy of a 'D', _Severus thought to himself a he wrote a big fat curly "D" in red ink. As he placed Neville's paper aside he averted his eyes towards Lyda, who was observing the glowing jars of chemicals and potion ingredients. Snape was tempted to tell her not to touch anything, but instead he went back to grading papers; Hermione's paper was just asking to be corrected.

Lyda's face had turned a faint greenish hue, as she saw the jar of pickled troll fingers floating weightlessly on the wooden shelf. She took a deep breath and turned her face way from it, she wondered who would be so cruel as to do something like that to a living thing. Lyda looked at Severus and gave a deep sigh; she knew that she had started things on the wrong foot. She put her hands together hand closed her eyes, a small light began to glow within them, Lyda's eyelids tightened as she concentrated. After about thirty seconds Lyda let go of her hands and beheld a small tray with food on it.

"Here you go Severus." Lyda offered him food. Snape lifted his head to look at her and then at the plate. "What?" Lyda said annoyed, "Its not poisoned?" Snape didn't look too reassured. Lyda gave another sigh and set the tray on his desk. "Well if you change your mind." She said with false concern. Snape ignored the tray and looked at her with sincere curiosity, or so it seemed.

"Miss Lyda, what are you really? And secondly why is it your duty to be with me all the time?" Snape said seriously. Lyda rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"Well its my duty, I have to, I was sent here to protect you, and teach you a lesson or two about being selfless because somewhere down the road you are going to need to be..."

"If you succeed will you earn your wings?" Snape said sarcastically. Lyda gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"To be honest Severus I am not an angel and neither do I need wings. The reason I said guardian angel, is because it is easier for you humans to understand that concept. I am not at liberty to actually discuss what I really am, but there are many like me, making sure that each person completes his or her purpose in life. One life, Severus can change an entire world either for good or for bad...wow that came out corny." Lyda said breaking the mood of the conversation.

Snape's eyes slightly widened as he regarded Lyda. _If this thing is in charge with the fate of the world we are all doomed._ "Lyda I will be having students here shortly, I would advise you to stay out of the way." Lyda smirked _yeah right._

"Well-"Lyda began, but suddenly she stopped, her face turned slightly pale and her glowing aura dimmed. She felt her insides go extremely cold and her vision began to fade, everything seemed to shift, Lyda grasped her head and stomach.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Snape's voice cut in. Lyda gasped softly and her head snapped up. The sensation left her body just as quickly as it had come. Snape looked at her his dark eyes flickered with unreadable emotion.

"I-I just felt a distortion?" Lyda said incredulously not believing it herself. " Is someone messing around with time? I just felt everything shift?" Lyda looked at Snape as if he had been the offender, but then she shook her head.

"Who would be tampering with time and space?" said with mock sympathy almost. Lyda looked angrily at him.

"I know what I am talking about..."Lyda sighed, "Whatever." Just then the bell rang. Students would soon be pouring into the classroom. Snape went to open the dungeon door to let them all in, within about a minute young men and women dressed in their respective house colors entered the cold dungeon and took their seats next to the rows of pewter cauldrons. Lyda's nose crinkled as she saw that the students from the different houses loathed each other, she felt their prejudices. _What a shame, at this age they are allowed to hate one another like this, _she thought to herself. Lyda looked at Snape and asked, "Why do they dislike each other, why so segregated?" Snape looked at Lyda, but did not reply, to do so would be unwise, and instead he turned to his desk and began to take role.

"Adams?"

" Here..." Stuttered a slim little boy with pink cheeks and corn colored hair in the back. Snape regarded him for a moment and checked off his name and continued down the scroll, after several names.

"Granger?"

No reply

"Granger?" Snape said a little more forcefully, just as he was about to mark Hermione absent the dungeon door opened slowly revealing a flushing bushy haired girl. Snape's eyes did not widen in surprise, but there was some flicker of it.

"Take your seat Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness." Hermione to breathless to argue simply inclined her head and took her seat next to Harry and Ron. Ron gave her a confused look and nudged her.

"How could you be later, you were right behind."

"Quiet Ron," Hermione said trying to avoid any conversation. Harry just shrugged and continued his conversation with Ron.

Off in a corner Lyda examined Hermione; obviously something about the girl had bothered Lyda. Lyda carefully glided over to Hermione who was busily trying to get her friends to remain silent. Lyda looked at the girl very closely, observing from her bushy brown strands o frizzy hair up to the last fading freckle o her nose. _This girl reeks with electromagnetic to think about it the whole place does...oh well she's not my responsibility. _Lyda shook her head and left the girl to her business.

Snape began his lesson by giving the class the most dangerous look, which silenced them.

"This will be entertaining." Lyda said making fun of Snape's accent as she sat on his desk. "So this is what it feels like eh?" she said putting her feet up on his desk and putting her arms behind her desk. He clenched his fists and continued to talk to his students.

" Today you will all be making a shrinking potion along with this assignment you will have an essay on its composition and the purpose of such a potion- Potter keep your mouth shut, 5 points from Gryffindor- directions are on the board commence-Finnegan get that idiotic smile off your face and Miss Patel put that cosmetic away! - You all have two hours." Seamus did as he was told and Pavarti quickly concealed her lip-gloss in her pouch.

" You tell them Severus." Lyda said with sarcasm. She quickly got off his seat as he angrily plopped down on his chair. "Me sense much prejudice, the ones with the green were behaving a lot wore than those with the red...Severus? Are you there?" Lyda said waving her hand over his eyes, he glared at her. Irritated with his ignoring her she picked up a little piece of paper flipped it at him.

" Write down your responses smart one."

Snape quickly plucked the little piece of paper, which was floating down to his desk, and slammed it down. Students snapped their heads forward to look at him. He merely looked down at them with his obsidian eyes and they all immediately went back to work. Lyda looked at this in disapproval.

" You have these kid on some sort of regime, who are you Stalin (soviet leader of USSR during cold war) reincarnated?" Snape grabbed his quill and scribbled.

Go away

"We've been through this before!" Lyda said reading the parchment, "You know what I think you need to be a little nicer to all these kids. Work on your people skills, you are so unapproachable...

Shut up and go away

"No, don't tell me to shut up"

Yes

"No."

I am going to curse you into next week Monday

"I'd like to see you try."

Don't tempt me lida

"Its spelled L-Y-D-A"

I don't care

"You don't care about anything do you?"

No, go away I am not going to argue with you

"Too late."

* * *

One hour later (its double potions day)...

Lyda was in a sour mood as she was busily examining the students in the classroom. Then once more the dungeon door opened this time revealing a tall young man with pale eyes and platinum colored hair. He strutted into the classroom with his arm carefully bandaged over his chest. Murmurs and sharp whispers began to flood the room as the boy took his seat next to a smug looking girl.

"Does it hurt much Draco?" She said looking at him with the utmost concern. The boy's eyes widened considerably and he nodded, but then as soon as she turned away he gave a wink at some of his friends. Lyda was extremely curious about this one and so she began to go near him, but just then Snape gave her a warning look that told her to keep her distance.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape said almost a little bit way too calmly, to Draco and his little friends. One of Lyda's eyebrows twitched and she looked turned to face him, nearly knocking over a jar.

"Don't you mean shut the bloody hell up?" Lyda mimicked Snape's voice almost flawlessly. Snape's eyes narrowed and as he opened his mouth to tell her not to do it again, but he could not let the words escape his mouth. Snape went back to correcting his essays.

"Sir? I'll need cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"

"Weasley cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Snape said not even looking up. Lyda looked at the redheaded boy, as he grimaced and muttered something to the steely looking blond. The other boy smirked as the other began to savagely cut up the daisy roots.

"Professor, Weasley is mutilating my roots, sir." Draco's voice rang in the air once again.

Lyda stared at Snape as he gave a disapproving sneer and stepped out of his desk to go over to them. Snape's eyes glittered under the boiling of the cauldron, as he inspected the badly cut roots. Snape's lips curled.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." Ron began to protest, but there was no point. The Ron's face flushed and he angrily shoved his beautifully cut roots over to Malfoy. Draco lips formed crooked smiles, as he asked for more assistance, Snape commanded Harry to do so.

"That was so uncalled for, that little brat could have done it himself." Snape ignored Lyda and began to observe the bubbling cauldrons of the other students; Neville Longbottom was going to be his next victim.

"Orange Longbottom," said Snape, looking down at the frothing orange liquid. "Orange, tell me boy does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

"Blah Blah Blah Blah." Lyda said from across the room. "Listen to yourself, pick on someone your own size you jerk, stop terrorizing these children."

"Please sir," said Hermione, "Please, I can help Neville put it right-"

"I don't remember asking you to show off miss granger," Snape said coldly, looking down at Hermione through his hooked nose. Hermione blushed furiously and put her head down. "Longbottom at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." He said leaving Neville with a horrified expression on his face.

"You wouldn't!" Lyda exclaimed as she followed him to his desk. Snape looked up at her and scribbled on a piece of parchment.

Watch Me

* * *

After the last hour passed Neville's potion proved to be successful, due to Hermione's help. Snape knew this and indeed he took off pints from Gryffindor, which not only irritated the Gryffindors, but Lyda as well. The students filed out of the classroom and all was quiet again...

"How could you that?" Lyda said in disbelief. Snape walked out of his dungeon nearly closing the door on Lyda.

"It is quite simple." Snape said venomously under his breath, making sure that no one was looking.

"I mean is that how you teach, under a reign of terror."

"Don't tell me how to teach my class." Snape said giving her a very icy look. Lyda felt uneasy for the very first time in his presence.

"Well Severus Snape," Lyda said trying to hide any weakness in her voice, "I'm here to teach you a lesson or two and I have to tell you what goes around, comes around."

* * *

Phew...that was a load of stuff...okay...umm there will be more original chapters, concerning actual daily situations of Snape's life. I am perfectly aware also that not all Slytherin are horrible and that not all Gryffindors are saintly, so I'll try to incorporate that into later chapters...Boggart incident and other random stuff will be in the next chapter including Sirius Black and of course more of Harry and Dumbledore. So please review its important for me to know that I have readers out there...oh BTW I will post the next chapter to my other stories as well...sorry its been a while...till next post.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing; Lyda is the only thing that belongs to me! Don't sue this is all just for fun.

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, please keep reviewing your opinions and criticism are most helpful and appreciated!

Why Would I Need Wings?

Chapter 4

"…How could you, you disgust me no wonder I was sent here to do this!!" Lyda nagged him a finger pointed straight at him. Snape had his ears plugged.

" Would you please stop nagging at me you sound like my—

" Mother! I should hope so you little…what's that word you brits use? GIT!" Lyda said gliding over to a cup and chucking at him. Snape caught it in midair and rose up taking out his wand.

" You know for an angel you are a real bitc—"

" Don't even go there! I have already exlained that to you!!It is just an expression you humans have given us, so we use it to our advantage. I am no saint, no one lights a candle under me. If you'd like I could tell you the truth, but the truth hurts. I am part of something big, bigger than you or me or anyone, it is more powerful than your governments." Lyda said breathing and catching her breath once and a while, Snape remained silent as she kept yelling at him.

" You want to know what my purpose is? You are a grown up so I will attempt to shove this through your thick skull!" She said poking his forehead, " I am here to protect those who have a great purpose in this world and in others, kings, inventors, generals, all protected and nurtured in their childhood, I am used to taking care of children not grown men who need wives and a social life! However, I was sent her to teach you a lesson."

" Because?" Snape said somewhat confused. Lyda's eyes narrowed and she began to pace around the room.

" Listen I am not allowed to give you the specifics, but something great and terrible, as cliché as that sounds will happen! You Severus Snape have a big part in all of it! Yes, don't look surprised. Jeese, I hate repeating myself!!" She said shaking her head, causing her curls to quake and frizz up.

Snape looked frustrated he wanted nothing more but for her to leave, but there was no chance of that happening.

" Listen if you are talking about Voldemort, he's gone."

" That's what you think. Tell me, hasn't it been burning?"

" What?" Snape said subconsciously moving his hand over his arm. Lyda's eyebrow climbed up her forehead. Snape knew what she meant, but he had no idea she knew.

" I know about the mark, in these few hours I have come to learn most everything about you, most everything. I know it doesn't feel strong, but it is there." Lyda said in a pitiful voice.

" I don't know what you are talking about" Snape said angrily he hated it when people felt sorry for him it made him mad. " Lyda, I have things to do."

" Go on enjoy your pea soup, I have things to do also!"

Snape sighed in relief as she left through the door slamming it shut._ I wonder if I could kill her and get away with it._ Snape thought as he took in his lunch, he hadn't had much of a breakfast. As he was enjoying his food and also plotting out ways to kill Lyda, it was soon interrupted when several people came in through the door, it was none other than Lupin and his students. _Great, just what I wanted_ he thought in aggravation. Snape got up and made his way through the door. He caught on his way out Neville's eyes and decided to screw with the child.

" Lupin, mind you will have trouble with Longbottom, he has the propensity of being incredibly how shall I say, dim, at times."

Lupin furrowed his eyebrows and smiled quaintly at both Snape and Neville.

" I wouldn't worry about that, Severus." Lupin said as Neville looking mortified hid himself within the crowd of students. With nothing else left to say Severus left the room.

" I heard everything!" Lyda said coming out of a corner.

" You! I thought you had something to do."

" Like what? You are really retarded. You just wait; you'll get what you deserve."

" You know what I am really getting sick of this crap! Teach me my lesson and be gone."

" You think its that easy? You have to be able to give of yourself. You need to be compassionate or at least somewhat nicer than you are now. It I going to take me a very long time from the looks of it and you are not helping."

Snape rolled his eyes not knowing what to do this woman or whatever it was, was giving him a headache.

" You know what—"

Snape was just about to say something when loud laughter erupted from the room he had just left. Faint cries of joy escaped the room. Words like _Professor Snape in a dress_ could be heard along with whistling and jeering.

" What the bloody hell is going on in there?" Snape asked swiveling his head over to that direction.

" Justice." Lyda quipped at him.

" What do you mean?"

Lyda's sour expression turned into that of jubilee. " You know Severus, you look nice in dresses." And with that said she was gone. Severus stood there with his mouth open as he pondered about what she said.

Students began to file out of the room all of them tiring to keep a straight face as they went past him. You could here giggling and several of them shoving others to keep their mouths shut. Severus glared out at them all searching in their eyes for truth, but they were all to busy giggling at him and looking down at the ground.

Severus became impatient and left the scenario and went back to his quarters, where Lyda was sitting down redecorating things.

" What the bloody hell are you doing!!"

" Why is hell bloody?" Lyda said as she placed a small white doily on a black coffee table.

" What is this thing?" He said disgruntled as he picked up a small pink frilly doily from underneath a candle lamp.

" Hey if I am going to be living here with you it can at least look cheerful." Lyda said placing an embroidered frame on the wall, which read:

Home is where the heart is 

" Take that down!" Snape said pulling down the frame, " Where did you get all these things?"

" None of your business put that back." She said snapping her fingers.

" No." Snape said defiantly.

" Oh, yes I think so." Lyda said as the frame immediately went back on the wall. Snape didn't know whether to throw a fit or throw her out his window. " I suspect you have found out what happened in that room."

" No."

" Well, you'll probably find out later tonight."

Snape felt sick to his stomach, he somehow didn't want to know what happened now.

" Please all this stuff is making me sick take it down!"

" No, not until you learn." Lyda said replacing the gothic looking candleholders with brass cylindrical ones.

Snape put his forehead on the door and was muttering things under his breath. Lyda on the other hand was happily humming to herself ignoring Snape.

" You know, you brought this upon yourself, you don't have to be such a grumpy, sarcastic, conniving, evil, dreadful—

" Stop talking or I think I am going to blow myself up."

" Don't or you are going to screw things up."

" You' re screwed up."

"No, just a little crazy is all." Lyda said replacing the dark curtains with white ones. " That's better!" She said clasping her hands together. " Listen, don't be down, it will all come down when you learn to be nice okay."

Severus came close to what looked like tears, but it had been such a long day already. It was only 2 o'clock.

Snape gasped and went into his room, locking his door. He plopped himself down on his bed and laid down looking up at the empty ceiling.

" Why me? What did I do, am I being a jerk to those kids." He was speaking to himself. " Why am I talking to myself, that's a sign of insanity. I am insane. This is all product of a deranged mind. Congratulation's Severus Snape you have gone insane. Give yourself a bloody pat on the back." Snape sighed sprawled on his bed.

" Severus can I come in?" Lyda asked politely.

" No, I am insane, therefore I am dangerous. I might kill you Lyda, so don't come in." Snape said monotonously. You could her Lyda sigh outside.

" Fine, dinner is at 7:00"

" Right." Snape said quietly as he began to twiddle his thumbs.

" Lyda!?" Snape yelled at her.

" What is it?" Lyda yelled back.

" What do crazy people do for fun?"

* * *

Snape has gone insane…temporarily…I have to get back to the swing of things with this story, like, Snape actually trying to act nice. Well I have two weeks…a lot can happen. Please review…I really need the encouragement! Much love to you all! And Merry Chrismahannukwanzzica!! 


End file.
